Por ti
by Lizz Jiao
Summary: Los daños en Gongmen deben ser restaurados. Mientras tanto, Po y Tigresa resuelven un par de asuntos (abrazos) pendientes entre ellos. Pequeño Oneshot que tal ves se convierta en Fanfic.


Este fic es del tipo romántico jeje. Nunca he escrito uno así. Traté de que no se pareciera a otros que he leído. Me sonrojé un par de veces al escribirlo, pero bueno, es que soy muy inocente. Mejor dejaré que lo lean. Seguramente el fic queda hasta aquí, seguramente jeje.

* * *

**Por ti**

Cuando bajaron del bote todos los ciudadanos de Gongmen los rodearon vitoreándolos, aplaudiéndoles, y dándoles palabras de agradecimiento a los más grandes maestros de toda China, que se habían unido para librarlos de un ser que había sido una sombría carga para ellos durante décadas.

Po sonreía, mientras observaba que Shifu, Buey, Cocodrilo, y los Cinco Furiosos hacían gestos de incomodidad por estar apretujados entre la gente, pero trataban de disimularlo. Entre él y Tigresa intercambiaban constantemente miradas de reojo, pero no sabían por qué.

Unos antílopes trajeron flautas, unos cerdos consiguieron tambores, y todos se unieron en la plaza para empezar a tocar al unísono. Las ovejas jóvenes que se encontraban cerca empezaron a danzar de alegría. Pronto los niños se unieron, y gran cantidad de gente danzó y aplaudió al son de la música.

Dos horas después la fiesta no acababa, así que el maestro Buey dijo unas palabras en voz baja a Cocodrilo y a Shifu, que luego le dijo a los Cinco Furiosos y Po que juntaran cajas para armar una pequeña tarima. Cuando lo hicieron, el maestro Buey se subió en ella, y dijo alzando su grave voz:

―¡Ciudadanos y ciudadanas de Gongmen! Durante este tiempo hemos celebrado con gran alegría la derrota de Lord Shen, que marca el inicio de la paz en toda la región ―la gente empezó a dar gritos de júbilo―. No es mi intención opacar la alegría que nos embarga a todos, pero es necesario organizarnos porque hay muchos daños que reparar ―sonidos de gente callándose entre sí empezaron, hasta que todos estuvieron en silencio―. Lamentamos mucho la ausencia del maestro Rhino, así que el maestro Cocodrilo y yo hemos decidido que Gongmen estará en duelo una semana por él ―todos hicieron más silencio, y bajaron la cabeza entristecidos―. Tenemos que seguir adelante con la labor que él dirigía. Cocodrilo y yo retomaremos nuestras labores como protectores de la ciudad, y organizaremos grupos para reparar los daños. ―Algunos miraron la destrucción que minaba algunos sectores, y entraron en razón de todo lo que había que hacer.

―Los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón dirigirán los grupos. Se les asignarán sectores para restaurar. De este modo los trabajos se terminarán más rápido.

―Después ―dijo Cocodrilo― se realizará una gran celebración para festejar la victoria, y el inicio de la mayor gloria y prosperidad que ha visto esta ciudad.

Todos volvieron a vitorear, y después conversaron entre sí de cómo podrían ayudar. Se tuvo que poner orden de nuevo.

―¡Por hoy ―dijo Buey en voz alta para llamar la atención― todos vamos a descansar! ―la gente volvió a reunirse frente a la tarima―, pero mañana se elaborarán las listas de todos los interesados en colaborar.

―¡Sí! ―dijo un joven conejo alzando el brazo para apoyar lo que Buey había dicho. Muchos le imitaron.

―Esto es lo que no me gusta de las batallas: limpiar el desorden al final ―dijo Po con desgano.

―Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, Po ―dijo Shifu con una pequeña sonrisa, a la que Po contestó con una mirada negativa.

En poco tiempo anocheció, y todos los maestros se acomodaron en una bonita posada que había al límite de la ciudad, propiedad de un anciano toro de piel negra.

―Qué lástima que Shen destruyó su torre, porque hubiera sido bárbaro hospedarse allí ―dijo Po imaginando el contraste.

―Sí, Po, pero esta posada está bien, me recuerda nuestras habitaciones en el Palacio de Jade ―dijo Víbora sonriendo.

―Porque son idénticas, la única diferencia es que las paredes aquí son rojizas, no amarillas ―explicó el panda con el mismo desgano.

Shifu, Buey y Cocodrilo se fueron a las habitaciones del fondo, y los demás se ubicaron en las que quedaban cerca de la entrada. Eran de diferentes tamaños, así que el que llegaba primero tomaba las mejores. Mantis llegó primero, y eligió la más grande, luego Grulla, Víbora, Tigresa, y de último Po. Así que a ellos les tocaron las más pequeñas, lo que incomodó mucho al panda.

―¿Dónde voy a poner todas estas cosas que me empacó papá? ―se quejó, porque las había dejado olvidadas en el barco en que llegaron a la ciudad, pero Shifu se encargó de que las recuperara― Sabía que eran muchas cosas, pero hasta ahora me incomodan tanto.

―Encontrarás el modo, Po, no te preocupes, solo necesitas una buena estrategia ―dijo Tigresa divertida.

―Estrategia, ¿estrategia? ―dijo Po con gestos de interrogación.

―¿Quieres que te ayude? ―dijo Tigresa con el mismo tono divertido.

―NO, no, déjalo, yo lo haré ―contestó Po, nervioso porque no quería que ella viera sus cosas―, pero gracias.

Tigresa asintió y se fue a su habitación. Mientras Po ordenaba todo, en su mente seguía presente la sonrisa de Tigresa, que no dejaba de ver desde que la había abrazado.

Esa noche Po no podía dormir, porque habían pasado tantas cosas que aún no salía del impacto, y además pensaba en lo que le diría a su padre al regresar a casa. Salió de la posada a medianoche, atravesó a paso lento la ciudad, y llegó hasta el barco al que había subido al finalizar la contienda. Apenas dio un paso sobre el piso de madera, y ésta crujió por el peso. Vio a Tigresa de espaldas, que estaba sentada en la proa, mirando al mar.

―Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí ―dijo Po.

―No tengo sueño, y al parecer tú tampoco ―dijo Tigresa dándose la vuelta para quedar frente al panda, que se sentó en un taburete a un lado de ella, pero no hombro con hombro.

―Tengo mucho en qué pensar.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Tigresa fue lo que Po estaba tan preocupado por averiguar.

―¿Shen te dijo todo? ―dijo ella, inquisitiva y preocupada.

―Sí, pero me mintió. Yo mismo tuve que descubrir la verdad. ―por un momento hizo silencio, pero ella era de confianza, podía contarle―. Fue muy doloroso descubrir que mis padres se sacrificaron para salvarme.

Tigresa se entristeció mucho, y bajó la cabeza, pero Po continuó:

―Pero no puedo vivir en el pasado, lo que importa es el presente, el resto de mi historia. He llegado a ser el Guerrero Dragón, y luchar junto a ustedes, los héroes más heroicos de toda China ―dijo Po viéndola a los ojos―, y ahora estoy aquí conversando con la más bárbara maestra de Kung Fu ―sonrió, y ella también.

―Tus padres estarían orgullosos.

Po levantó la cabeza y le alegró escuchar eso. Pero...

―Mi padre lo está. ―pensó un momento y concluyó― Ya sé lo que le diré cuando regrese a casa. Gracias.

Tigresa asintió. Luego se acordó de una duda que tenía, y la sacó a relucir, porque lo consideró un asunto fácil de resolver.

―Po, ¿por qué me abrazaste?

El panda se sintió nuevamente intimidado por la pregunta directa. Se levantó y avanzó dos pasos, para al no verla pensar con más claridad.

―¿Po? ―dijo ella en voz baja, sin levantarse.

―Cuando...te vi flotando en el agua sobre la tabla...―dijo Po evitando su mirada―vi el daño que te había hecho Shen, y me enojé tanto con él por eso, que tuve la fuerza para superar todo el dolor, y devolverle las balas que me lanzaba. Claro que no fue solo eso, también ayudó la paz interior.

―Eso ―dijo Tigresa impactada― quiere decir que...

―Por ti tuve la fuerza para vencer a Lord Shen ―dijo mirándola. Ella le quitó la mirada y la dirigió al suelo.

―Pero no me escuchaste cuando te dije que te quedaras en la prisión ―dijo ella un poco resentida, porque pensó que ambos hechos se contradecían.

―Es diferente ―dijo Po inseguro.

―Es lo mismo ―dijo Tigresa poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia él, empezando a molestarse―. No tomaste en cuenta que trataba de protegerte, que a todos nos dolería si Shen te mataba ―alzó la voz, y sacó todo lo que oprimía su pecho―, ¡y todos creímos que lo había conseguido, Po! ¡Arriesgaste tu vida y casi mueres!

―Pensé que habías entendido que tenía que saber la verdad ―dijo Po enojado.

―Entiendo que quisieras saberlo, pero no creo que hayas vencido a Shen por mí. Para ti fue más importante saber tu pasado que lo que tienes ahora ―le reprochó ella.

―Eso no es cierto, mi padre y ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo ―dijo Po muy triste porque Tigresa pensara que él la tenía tan en poco.

―Antes de todo esto te creía cuando lo decías, ahora pienso que si vuelves a tener alguna duda sobre tu pasado no dudarás en olvidarte de nosotros y correr tras la respuesta, aunque sepas que arriesgas tu vida ―dijo Tigresa volviendo la mirada al mar, que la tranquilizaba con su quietud.

Po tomó su hombro, e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

―Lo siento, Tigresa. Es que no pensé que les importaría tanto. Shen me dijo que no quedaba nadie que me quisiera. Estaba tan confundido que le creí. Lo lamento.

―Ahora sabes que no es así, puedes contar con nosotros. La próxima vez no lo hagas solo, déjanos ayudarte.

Po se puso un poco más triste de lo que había estado hasta ese momento. Lo desilusionó esa respuesta, porque ya sabía que podía contar con ellos, pero eso es diferente a que lo quisieran. Era como si solo se preocuparan por él porque no querían enfrentar a su padre al llegar al Valle de la Paz sin su hijo. Una responsabilidad más, una carga.

―Sé que puedo contar con ustedes, me lo han demostrado muchas veces ―dijo en voz baja expresando así su tristeza.

La felina entendió que no había usado las palabras adecuadas, porque no conseguía consolarlo. Tuvo que decirlo de otra manera.

―Po, eres mi amigo, y no quiero perderte otra vez ―dijo ella mirándolo fijamente―. ¿Me permitirás ayudarte la próxima vez?

Para Po era increíble escuchar eso. Le impresionó tanto como cuando le dijo algo similar en la prisión, que significaba que ella se preocupaba por él más que de los demás, según lo que le escuchó decir a Grulla poco después.

―También eres mi amiga ―le pareció maravilloso escuchar su a propia voz decir eso―, y está bien, la próxima vez irás conmigo ―sonrió el panda, siendo correspondido por ella.

Después de un momento dijo:

―Entonces, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no sé si te gustan o no los abrazos ―dijo sonriendo.

―No estoy acostumbrada, aunque ya te abracé una vez, así que en realidad no lo sé ―dijo Tigresa también sonriendo.

―¿Entonces puedo darte un abrazo ahora?

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó la razón de tan extraña proposición.

―Para compartir mi felicidad sin decir nada más ―dijo Po encogiendo los hombros, con inocencia.

Eso era totalmente nuevo para ella. Pensó un instante si decir lo que pensaba, porque sonaría infantil, pero ya Po era infantil, así que no habría problema.

―¿Para eso sirven los abrazos?

―Casi siempre ―contestó él con una pequeña risa, porque en efecto Tigresa parecía una niña al hacer una pregunta tan simple, según su punto de vista.

Po la llevaba a unos extremos a que no había llegado nunca antes, a hacer cosas que nunca se imaginó hacer, y a ver la vida desde una manera completamente diferente. Veía que Po era feliz y querido por muchos por ser de esa manera. Se daba a querer siendo cariñoso, y abrazando. "¿Por qué no?", pensó Tigresa.

―Está bien, Po.

―¿En serio? ―dijo Po con una gran sonrisa.

―Sí, pero no me preguntes de nuevo si estoy segura porque me arrepentiré.

Y una vez más la sorprendió con el abrazo apenas terminó de hablar, pero esta vez ella también lo abrazó. Sintió que abrazaba una nube. Una sensación sumamente agradable. Sin querer empezó a balancear su cola de un lado a otro. El viento helaba sus piernas, así que pensó en el frío que le daría si se separaba de él. Pero pronto solo pensó en el momento, y en estar calientita entre sus brazos de peluche.

Po al darse cuenta del movimiento de la cola de Tigresa se rió porque le pareció muy tierno. ¡Estaba abrazando a la maestra Tigresa! Algo que hasta este día le había parecido imposible. Tan dura que la consideraba, y ahora era capaz de devolver un abrazo.

Los minutos pasaron, y los corazones empezaron a latir con más fuerza, lo que empezó a incomodar un poco a ambos. Se separaron poco a poco, y el frío empezó a filtrarse entre ellos. Sus caras llegaron a estar muy juntas, al punto de sentir la agitada respiración del otro. Tigresa juntó los brazos en el pecho de Po para calentarlos, y levantó la cabeza. Los ojos verdes de Po brillaban como esmeraldas, nunca los había tenido tan cerca. Po tenía frente a sí un par de ojos rasgados que parecían encerrar llamas vivas. Fue tal su impresión, que pensó que esos ojos lo quemarían, así que bajó la mirada, y entonces vio sus labios entreabiertos. Tigresa ya no vio más sus ojos, y se preguntó qué había llamado su atención, así que bajó la mirada, y los labios palpitantes de él se entreabrían, y se cerraban de nuevo, ansiosos. Toda su mente se llenó con la idea de lo que se sentiría tocarlos, así que encontró sus ojos una vez más, pidiendo permiso, y su mirada se lo dio. Eliminó la pequeña distancia que los separaba y se besaron. Ella lo veía como un descubrimiento, y él como un dulce sueño.

Alguien los vio desde el techo de un edificio, porque también el insomnio lo había atacado. Al encontrarse con la puerta abierta y vacía la habitación de su hija adoptiva, había salido a buscarla. En un principio se enojó por verlos tan cerca, pero después pensó que el Guerrero Dragón sería una pareja digna de una gran maestra de Kung Fu como ella. Sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de cuánto había crecido su pequeña tigresa, y luego ya no quiso permanecer más allí, así que regresó a meditar a su habitación.

**FIN**


End file.
